


Aoba Tsumugi Is Only A Man

by yoongioppa



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Nipple Play, Trans Male Character, starting tags off strong i c, they fuck, trans natsume, tsumugi horny n he wants natsume's toes in his mouth thats all i hve to say tbh, what else do u want frm me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongioppa/pseuds/yoongioppa
Summary: Tsumugi is just a man, oh but a man, and seeing his lover so wanting, as covered by angry words and mean remarks that the desire may be, makes Tsumugi lose his mind.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Aoba Tsumugi Is Only A Man

**Author's Note:**

> its porn what else do u want me 2 say  
commision by my LOVELY friend hal... thnk u 4 being SO PATIENT w me... this truly took 4ever and i hope it lives up to your expectations <3  
beta'd by my OTHER lovely friend sam! thank u 4 lookin at it and assuring me there were no glaring grammatical errors.  
special thanks 2 charlie and robyn who assured me along the way that yes, this is hot.

“Ah, Natsume-kun, you’ve returned,” Tsumugi says, looking up from his book as Natsume shuts the door behind him, face downturned as he stands stiffly in front of the door. Tsumugi is no fool-- he can read his boyfriend’s mood perfectly, thank you very much-- but he decides to ignore it, shifting to sit a little more comfortably in his chair as Natsume finally makes his way to the library’s desk, before dramatically dropping his head down against the wood, forehead first, the loud thump startling Tsumugi into a little jump, clutching his book to his chest. “Natsume-kun?!”

“Senpai,” Natsume says, voice mumbled against the surface. “Have you ever Considered, perhaps, not Speaking quite so Loudly? We are in a Library after all, are we Not?” Tsumugi blinks hard, moving one hand from his chest to push his glasses further up his face, before clearing his throat. 

“Right,” he whispers, before moving a hand to place it on the back of Natsume’s head, petting it gently until the boy finally moved, forehead dragging across the surface of the desk as he rounded the desk and sat down on Tsumugi’s lap. The blue-haired boy couldn’t stifle his smile, hand resting gently on Natsume’s hair as the other placed the book he still held to the side, before moving to his boyfriend’s back, stroking gently. “Do you want to talk about it, Natsume-kun?” There was a long pause before Natsume sighed.

“Not quite Yet, Tsumugi-nii-san,” Natsume mumbled, before finally lifting his head and staring at Tsumugi. “Perhaps I can just… Sit here for a While?”

“Of course!” Tsumugi said enthusiastically, repositioning himself to be more comfortable in his seat as Natsume also moved, burrowing his head in Tsumugi’s neck, watching silently as Tsumugi turned page after page, before finally pressing soft lips against the bluebird’s jaw, making the older boy chuckle, closing the book he hadn’t even been reading.

“I Still do not wish to Talk about it, Senpai,” Natsume whispers, breath hitching as Tsumugi turns his face to watch him. He hums, low in his throat as Tsumugi tilts his chin up, their breaths intermingling, and Tsumugi smiles.

“No one said you had to, Natsume-kun,” he whispers, skipping over his inner whining voice asking  _ back to Senpai so soon? _ He chooses, instead, to press his lips against Natsume’s, who whines softly into the kiss, hand coming to tangle at the end of Tsumugi’s hair, tugging softly as he moved his head to kiss Tsumugi more deeply.

“Ah, Senpai, are you Trying to distract Me?” Natsume mumbles, lips against lips, words hard to hear, but in the quiet of the library it didn’t matter much. Feeling the vibrations of Tsumugi’s laugh against his side made Natsume flush, pressing closer with a whine.

“Distract you? Whatever gave you that idea, Natsume-kun?” Tsumugi asks playfully, nipping at Natsume’s lip, smiling as Natsume whined. 

“W-well,” Natsume started, letting out an uncharacteristic stutter, face flushing a bright red as he hears himself. Tsumugi smirks, capturing his lips again mid sentence, once again taking the words right from Natsume’s mouth.

“Well?” Tsumugi smirked, a hand moving up the redhead’s spine, tucking under his jaw to scratch lightly at the skin there, lips trailing off and moving to place gentle kisses along the slope of Natsume’s nose, cheekbones, under his eyes, by his temple-- anywhere Tsumugi could reach. Natsume shifted on his lap, turning to completely face Tsumugi while still on the curly haired boys lap, arms looping around his neck, rutting softly against him, whining against Tsumugi’s skin.Tsumugi’s hands shifted, dragging hard down Natsume’s skin until finally cupping under the boy’s thighs, lifting him up and off, moving them both to the desk, where he placed his boyfriend down, sighing as Natsume forced his head back in place to press their lips together, kisses growing fervent and heavy.

“Senpai,” Natsume gasps, his hands tangled in Tsumugi’s hair, trying to pull him away from his lips with little luck. “Senpai, wait, I Want--”

“Ah, ah, ah~” Tsumugi cuts him off, pressing sloppy kisses against his jaw as his large hands danced across his waist, moving to untuck his shirt. “What should you call me when you want something?” Natsume’s cheeks burned, but with eyes squeezed tight, he swallowed his pride.

“Tsumugi-nii-San,” he whined, breath quickening, feeling light-headed as he felt Tsumugi’s smile against his warm cheek, and he moves, reaching for the blue haired boys jaw, turning it to try and connect their lips again. “Nii-san, Please touch me.”

“Touch you?” Tsumugi teases, letting his lips barely glide on Natsume’s, who was getting more and more desperate with each fleeting touch of Tsumugi’s, fingers dancing over the skin of the red head’s belly, reaching up and to the hem of the nude coloured binder, fingertips dipping under and scratching lightly at the skin. “Aren’t I touching you now?” He asks, and Natsume arches, head thunking against the desk as he lets out a long whine, hooking his legs around Tsumugi, dragging his boyfriend closer, rubbing his clothed crotch firmly against Tsumugi’s.

“N-not like That, y-you absolute Fool,” he stutters, and then inwardly curses himself for stuttering. Tsumugi only laughs lowly, before pulling back just enough to begin unbuttoning Natsume’s uniform shirt, popping every button and following the movement with his lips, kissing over fabric until he naturally finds skin, laving his tongue around the witches belly button, dipping inside and nipping.

The gasp that rips from Natsume’s throat is enticing, and suddenly, the boy is sitting up, tossing his shirt and blazer off his shoulders and on the floor under the library's desk, hands reaching to the side of his chest to hurriedly unclasp his binder. With Tsumugi’s help, Natsume’s breasts are free, and he instantly wraps his arms around Tsumugi’s head, pushing his lover’s face between them, whining audibly when Tsumugi shakes his head, motorboating them. Tsumugi figures his glasses, pressed tight against his own face and falling gracelessly off one ear, must hurt Natsume, so he attempts to dislodge himself from his boyfriend's chest, no matter how much he wants to stay there uninterrupted. Natsume holds him firm, growling low in his throat.

“Now, now, Natsume-kun,” Tsumugi hums, pressing a kiss against the skin. “At least let me take my glasses off.” With a whine, Natsume complies, but Tsumugi barely gets the chance to lay his glasses further down the desk before Natsume is pulling his head back toward his chest.

“Suck,” the boy demands, and Tsumugi… Well, Tsumugi is only mortal. He captures Natsume’s nipple with his teeth, exactly the way the younger boy likes it, he knows, and begins sucking, his other hand coming up to cup the other breast gently, pinching at the nub. Natsume moans above him, back arching off the desk, pushing his chest into Tsumugi’s face, panting loudly. Tsumugi takes his time, nipping and sucking the peach coloured bud while coxing the other to full hardness. Natsume’s breasts were, in Tsumugi’s mind, one of the greatest creations God could have made. Perfectly round and fat, big enough for Tsumugi’s hand to cover them just enough in his palm, and coloured a pasty peach at each peak. Tsumugi loved the feeling of them in his hands. Luckily, Natsume was just as keen about it as he was.

“Natsume-kun,” Tsumugi whispers as he pulls away slightly, but Natsume’s arms pull him in again, whining low in his throat. 

“Nii-san, if You do not put your Mouth back on my Breast, I will become very Upset with you,” Natsume groans, and while Tsumugi is instantly tempted by that, he knows what he is about to offer Natsume will be even more tempting.

“Let me out,” Tsumugi mumbles against the flesh of his breast, a hand grazing atop Natsume’s thigh, going down, down, down, until reaching a shoe, fingers deftly untying the laces. “I think you’ll find this idea just as appealing, my love.” Natsume’s eyes widen comically, and he let’s go of Tsumugi’s head in an instant, sitting up to kick his shoes off, toeing off his socks as Tsumugi pulls down his pants, tossing them to the side and pressing lips against a thigh. Without needing to be asked, Natsume bends nearly in half, holding onto the backs of his knees and pressing a foot against Tsumugi’s chest, spreading his toes against the cloth as the blue haired boy moves his hands to touch it, fingers digging slightly into the arches as Natsume whines from the pressure.

“Tsumugi-Nii-san,” the boy says, almost like a warning, and Tsumugi can’t stop the smile from breaking onto his lips at the thought of his boyfriend attempting to appear threatening when Tsumugi’s tongue was about to become extremely acquainted with the sole of his foot.

“Yes, yes,” Tsumugi says, kissing the top of Natsume’s warm skin. It felt slightly damp in his hold, covered in a thin layer of sweat, and the older boy groaned, moving to lick from the bottom of Natsume’s heel to the joinings of his toes, dipping the muscle between them.

“A-ah!” Natsume yelped, back arching as his body twists. “Oh, Shit, nii-San!”

Tsumugi doesn’t bother replying, just holds Natsume’s foot tighter, pushing his tongue further into the cracks between his toes. His mouth is flooded with the taste of sweat and Tsumugi feels his eyes flutter shut, moaning softly again the skin of his boyfriends foot. Natsume’s breath picks up, and his eyes clenched shut as he flexes his toes, the feeling of his senpai's curling around the digits making him gasp loudly. 

“Nii-san,” Natsume says, but doesn’t need to say anything after that, Tsumugi already opening his mouth wider, drool spilling past his lips and down his chin as he lets the younger boy push his foot further into his mouth. Natsume sighed dreamily, watching as Tsumugi’s eyes crossed before fluttering shut, taking in the taste of his boyfriend’s skin, letting a breath escape his nostrils and glide against the exposed part of Natsume’s foot. Tsumugi was grateful Natsume, ever the experimentalist, had let the older boy try this months ago, only to find he had also enjoyed the feeling of Tsumugi’s tongue on his sole, as much as the bluebird liked the warm skin in his own mouth. 

Tsumugi hollowed his cheeks, groan reverberating at the back of his throat, making Natsume shiver, thighs pressing against each other as warmth spread throughout his body. “N-Nii-san,” he whimpers, flexing his toes inside the elder’s mouth, panting loud and hard into the air. Tsumugi pulls the foot out of his mouth, rubbing the sole as his lips trail fluttering kisses against the skin, making Natsume whimper between breathes.

“What can I do for you?” Tsumugi whispers, moving his face to rub against Natsume’s shin. “How can I make you feel good today?”

“Fuck me,” Natsume moaned, eyes watery, hands reaching for Tsumugi’s face. “God, Nii-san, I want you to fuck Me.”

Tsumugi took no time after that, hands grappling at his own belt, Natsume watching with hungry eyes as the bluebird pushed his pants down  _ just _ enough to free his erection, pumping himself.

“Do you have one, Natsume-kun?” He asked, watching as Natsume’s blood drained from his face, features contorting into something angry.

“No, I don’t,” he bemoaned, reaching for Tsumugi desperately. “Say you Have one, Tsumugi nii-san. Please, say you Have one.” Tsumugi couldn’t stop the smirk that grew on his features, reaching into his uniform’s pockets to pull out a condom, carefully opening it as Natsume watched with hungry eyes.

“I love to mess with you,” Tsumugi chuckles, garnering a growl from Natsume. “Did you really think I’d start something without having a condom on hand?”

“I don’t Know, nii-san,” Nastume speaks, licking his lips, eyes narrow. “You are kind of Mean sometimes, you know.”

“Me?” Tsumugi says innocently, leaning forward to rub the tip of his cock on Natsume’s wet cunt, making the boy below him gasp at the contact. “I’ve always been a nice person, Natsume-kun.”

“You’re Terrible,” Natsume growls, pulling harshly at Tsumugi’s hair. “Fuck me.”

Tsumugi is just a man,  _ oh but a man _ , and seeing his lover so wanting, as covered by angry words and mean remarks that the desire may be, makes Tsumugi lose his mind.

It's an easy push, dick already aligned with Natsume’s slick entrance. Tsumugi watches as Natsume’s face shifts and changes, soft lips popping into a rounded  _ o _ , a small exhale leaving him as his senpai begins thrusting into him.

Natsume doesn’t have the mind to talk after that. The boy plays big, but Tsumugi knows the truth. Only he gets to see Natsume Sakasaki so broken, tears clumping on his eyelashes and drool pooling in his mouth, making him gurgle and choke the harder Tsumugi thrusts inside of him.

“Look at you,” Tsumugi hums, pushing deeper inside with every thrust, watching Natsume’s eyes widen, huffs and gasps escaping the red-heads lips. “ _ Wow _ ,” he breathes, leaning down to catch Natsume’s lips in a kiss the younger would normally never let happen, but like this, the two of them together, Tsumugi deep inside and starting to move his hips faster, Natsume wouldn’t have been able to deny the blue bird even if he had wanted to. Tsumugi was working so hard.

Natsume couldn’t last like this though, and it didn’t take long before he let out a stream of curses from his lips, broken words of  _ cumming, _ and  _ Nii-san _ dripping off his tongue like honey. Tsumugi, too, let himself unravel at the sound of Natsume’s voice.

They stayed like that, Tsumugi buried deep inside of Natsume, for a couple minutes, before Natsume finally verbalized he was ready to get emptied. Tsumugi pulled out slowly, paying close attention to Natsume’s face. 

“Senpai,” Natsume started, and this time, Tsumugi couldn’t hide the pout that formed on his lips. Natsume rolled his eyes, but his lips had the faintest hint of a smile. “ _ Nii-san _ .”

“Yes?” Tsumugi asked playfully, taking off the condom and tying it up, before tossing it in the trash can under the desk. 

“Thank You,” Natsume says, letting out a breath. Tsumugi just smiles, and doesn’t say anything, simply helps Natsume get dressed back off. The younger boy is just barely putting on his shirt when the door opens and--

“Shisho~? Senpai~?” 

**Author's Note:**

> thnk u 4 reading! leave a comment, kudos, follow me on twt (@/kusomatsuboy)  
I'll be opening commissions soon! pls consider paying me 2 write ur wildest (or softest. or saddest. or scariest) fantasies!


End file.
